Abby's Team?
by Teri
Summary: Abby finds that her teammates are not quite who she thinks they are or has something happened to Abby? Mentions of past roles including Chicago Hope, St. Elsewhere, Dark Angel, Man from Uncle, Hocus Pocus and Sapphire & Steel


Abby's Team?  
_~A NCIS Crossover Story~_  
By Teri

* * *

Summary: Abby finds that her teammates are not quite who she thinks they are (mentions of past roles in Chicago Hope, St. Elsewhere, Dark Angel, Man from Uncle, Hocus Pocus and Sapphire & Steel) or has something happened to Abby?

Disclaimer: The author is not associated with the owners or creators of NCIS or any of the television shows or movies mentioned in this story. This story was written for the pleasure of the author and hopefully the enjoyment of others.

Notes: Watch closely for mentions of the following shows or movies (in order of first mention): NCIS, Man from Uncle, Dark Angel, Hocus Pocus, Chicago Hope, St. Elsewhere, Summer School, Reasonable Doubts, West Wing, Moonlighting, Chasing Liberty, Mork and Mindy, Father Dowling Mysteries, and Sapphire and Steel.

* * *

Abby woke up. The morning seemed like any other. She arose from her coffin, proceeded with her morning routine, and then went to work.

She arrived into her lab and entered as always, ready to get her children warmed up for their day's work. However, something was unusual. Music was playing. Not her usual selection either, but some older Jazz numbers. She moved into the door and saw Ducky. He had his back to her and his head bent down, but she recognized his lab coat. He was at her work bench working with some chemicals that she couldn't identify without getting closer. Ducky certainly was one of the few people who had her permission to use her lab, but he didn't usually do so without talking to her first. So his presence here, without talking to her, and with the music playing was odd.

"Ducky?" She asked aloud.

Abby gasped when he turned around. He looked to be younger than her, but still clearly Ducky. He wore a black turtle neck sweater and black slacks, rather than his usual blue shirt and red suspenders. His hair was lighter than she was use to seeing and despite his thick black framed glasses, she felt his eyes were bluer than she recalled.

He smiled almost shyly at her as he reached up and took off his glasses. "Ah, Miss Scuito. I had hoped to have these tests finished before you arrived. I will have my things cleared out of your way within a few minutes."

He said some other things she was sure, but she didn't hear them. She was to busy being shocked. He looked like a young Ducky, his voice sounded like Ducky, but Ducky with a Russian accent with a little bit of a British accent mingled in. Something hinky was going on here.

"Ms. Scuito? Abbby?"

Abby looked up. The man, 'Ducky?' was looking at her. He looked slightly concerned.

"Perhaps you should sit down?"

"Ah, no thank you," she shook herself, something hinky was going on. "Ah, do you know what you are doing here?"

He looked at her oddly, "of course."

"Right."

She heard beeping and saw him reach into his pocket and pull out a silver pen, before he turned his back towards her.

She heard him say, "Open channel D. Napoleon?"

She turned and started to exit her lab. She needed to get out of there. She needed to get up to the bullpen to see Gibbs. Gibbs would know what was going on. Gibbs knows everything. As she waited for the elevator, she started to think. There must be something logical. It wasn't scientifically possible for that man to be Ducky, she knew she must be overreacting. Perhaps the man was Ducky's son? A Russian son, perhaps from a liaison with some long lost member of Russian royalty, from Ducky's mysterious past. Yes, that would make sense.

Abby was feeling better when she arrived on the main floor. She exited the elevator and headed to the area reserved for Gibbs' team.

Gibbs wasn't there, but Tony was sitting at his own desk. He was wearing a pair of nice stylish glasses and was typing away at the computer, clearly engrossed in what he was doing.

Abby thought it was a little odd, she hadn't seen him wearing his glasses much in the last few years and he didn't usually concentrate on the computer so hard during normal business hours. At night when he came back to work, she knew he could concentrate, but during daytime hours such a look of concentration would ruin the image he tried so hard to project.

She started to say something to him, when she noticed there was a black cat sitting on McGee's desk. Okay, enough was enough, something very hinky was going on here.

"Tony?" Abby started as Tony had yet to look-up, which was odd. He always seemed to know when she was near.

"Tony?"

Tony still didn't look up.

"TONY!"

Tony looked up, "hey Abs, who's Tony?"

"What?" She walked over and hit his arm, "not funny Dinozzo. Something hinky is going on around here and I want to know what it is?"

"Dinozzo? Like Agent Tony in the book? Probie's book, well okay. We can play it that way today if you want." Abby felt as if he were looking at her as if she had a screw loose.

"What should I be calling you then?"

"My name?" He was looking at her again. Why did he keep looking at her like she was not quite right?

"Hi, Logan," an agent from another team walked by.

"Oh, hey Max," Tony responded with a smile.

"I just wanted to thank you, that information you, er rather Eyes Only, were able to hack out of the H3P34R network system really helped. I think it would have taken our geek squad weeks to get what you got in just an hour."

"My pleasure," Tony grinned.

"No one knows their way around a computer system like you do, Logan," Max smiled as she left.

Logan? What kind of name was Logan. It didn't suit Tony at all. Why would he pick Logan? And this joke or delusion or whatever it is, is just getting to be too much. It is time for this to be over. "Logan?"

"Yes, Abby?" Tony answered clearly acting as if she was starting a question, not questioning his name.

"Fine," she huffed. It was time to take a different track to figuring out what was going on here, "tell me what that cat is doing on the desk!"

"That is just McBinx," Tony answered as if he was answering the time of day.

"Why wouldn't I be here?"

"Good question, Probie?"

Abby turned towards the cat quickly. She thought she heard Tim's voice coming from the area where the cat was. She walked over there and started to bend over to look to see if Tim was under the desk.

"What are you looking for Abby?"

Abby staggered backwards nearly falling over. The cat had said that??? Is this Tony's idea of a joke. "Is this a joke?"

"Abs, I think we should take you down to autopsy to see the Doc.," Tony suggested. Abby realized he was looking at her with worry in his eyes.

It was then that Abby noticed Tony had come around to her. He was in a wheelchair.

Abby felt as if the world was on tilt. She really needed a calf-pow. She needed Gibbs! Where was Gibbs? And how could she go see their Doctor, Ducky won't be there. "I can't, Ducky is in the lab not autopsy and he looks young, like really young, and he sounds Russian. And . . ."

"Calm down Abs, I said see Doc. Not Duck. The only person in your lab is Illya. He likes to get lab time in when we aren't busy. He sounds Russian because, well, actually I guess he sounds Ukrainian, cause, well he is Ukrainian. He is our Liaison Officer. You remember right?"

Abby continued not acknowledging that Tony had spoken, "And our Liaison is Ziva and she isn't Russian. And you are Tony and you aren't in a wheelchair and you don't even like computers much. And Tim is well human. Where's Gibbs?"

Tony turned to the cat, "hey McWhiskers, go get the Doc. I think something is wrong with Abby."

"On it, Logan," he said has he hopped off the desk and head towards the stairs.

"Sit down, Abs," Tony commanded.

Abby just sat on the floor where she stood.

"Doc will be up in a moment."

"Who's Doc?" Abby wondered hoping that somehow it was Ducky, she needed someone familiar.

"Our ME, Dr. Jack McNeil. He use to be an orthopedic surgeon, but after Chicago Hope was canceled he transferred here."

"Chicago Hope? Canceled? Doc?"

"We just call him Doc though, because he gets a little confused about who he is. Sometimes he insists that he use to be a plastic surgeon named Bobby Caldwell, sometimes he says his name is Dicky Cobbs, Freddy Shoop, Agent Simon Donovan, Sam Crawford, or even Agent Jethro Gibbs. Once he even claimed he was the President and wanted our help finding his daughter, code named Liberty. He is a little eccentric, but it works for him and calling him Doc, works. He is a good doctor. He is married too. Nice lady with a really weird ex-husband named Mork."

Did he say that this 'Doc' sometimes says he is Gibbs? "Gibbs?"

"Yeah, remember the one time he came in and started calling Illya Ducky, McBinx McGee, and me Tony? Just like in McStoryteller's book. He kept insisting that you slept in a coffin and bowled with nuns, including his niece Sister Steve? Do you remember that?"

"Yeah," she said more because that is all she wanted to remember, her life. The way Tony described it it sounded weird, but it was her life and . . . Wait, what else had changed? "So if Gibbs is ME, and Ducky is the Liason, . . . Timmy is still your Probie, but you are the computer guy. Am I still the lab queen?"

"Sure Abbs." Tony was looking at her as if she went off the deep end. Had she?

"Then who is the team leader?"

As if in answer to her question, the elevator doors parted and a man stormed in carrying a cup of coffee. He didn't say anything to anyone and sat down at Gibbs' desk, which in this Twighlight zone was apparently his desk. He looked up and saw Tony and Abby in the walkway.

"Cale, get back to work. Abby, don't you have labwork?"

Abby just stared. It was Jimmy - Jimmy Palmer? "Jimmy?"

"Yeah?"

"You are the team leader? How?"

"Someone had to do it. No one else left," he shrugged and went back to work.

"Of course that had to be it." Abby felt numb.

"AHHH," she called out in frustration. She felt her eyes roll back in her head as she saw Gibbs approach her with a stethoscope in his hand and young Ducky watching passively behind him.

. . . .

"Abigail, wake up!"

Abby felt herself being shook. When she woke up, she found herself on the futon in her lab. She blinked at the figure standing over her. She saw Ducky, her Ducky, bowtie, suspenders, and all, leaning over her looking concerned.

"Abby? You yelled out in your sleep. Are you okay?" Ducky asked, Abby noted that he still seemed worried for her.

"I think I am okay. I think I was having a dream," Abby replied.

As her dream came back to her she swore she wouldn't watch any more of the old VHS tapes she was cleaning out of her closets. Over the last few nights she had seen a lot of old TV shows, she had watched shows like _Chicago Hope_, _St. Elsewhere_, _Dark Angel_, the _Man From Uncle_, and even a few movies like _Hocus Pocus_ and _Summer School_. This was the source of her odd dreams. She was sure of it. Never again.

"Yeah, I am fine Duck. Just a nightmare or I guess it was a daymare, because it is daytime now and it was daytime in my dream. So that would mean it wasn't a nightmare, right?"

"Quite right," he chucked. Abby watched as he shook his head still chuckling slightly.

_*Thank you for your help in putting time back in the right path, Sapphire*_

_*I will always come for you, Steel*_

Ducky continued to chuckle as he left.

Abby just watched him going wondering about the odd look on Ducky's face.

* * *

This is my first NCIS story and the first new story I have written in well over a year. I hope that someone will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

~Teri

(Posted: 08/04/2009)

* * *

The story has been up for a few hours and I have had a few questions about the various shows mentioned. So here is the break down:

David McCallum: Ducky, Illya (Man from Uncle), Steel (Sapphire & Steel) [This actor has many more wonderful roles, but these are the only two mentioned in this story]

Michael Weatherly: Tony, Logan Cale (Dark Angel) - Agent Max is in reference to Max who worked with Logan on Dark Angel

Sean Murray: Tim, Thackery Binx (Hocus Pocus) - in this movie his character was turned into a cat after he tried to save his sister from three witches

Mark Harmon: Gibbs, Dr. Jack McNeil (Chicago Hope), Dr. Bobby Caldwell (St. Elsewhere), Freddy Shoop (Summer School), Det. Dicky Cobb (Reasonable Doubts-Great Show!), Agent Simon Donovan (West Wing), (Sam Crawford) Moonlighting, President James Foster (Chasing Liberty) - Mark Harmon's real life wife is Pam Dawber - Mindy (Mork and Mindy) and his real life niece is Tracey Nelson - Sister Steve (Father Dowling Mysteries-Wonderful Show)


End file.
